It's always been you
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Set after the war. Harry is a healer at Hogwarts and finds himself drawn to a certain professor, not knowing that he feels exactly the same. Warning inside. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is something that just popped in my head and I had to write it straight away.**_

_**Warning. This is ooc. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. **_

* * *

><p>Harry had come back to Hogwarts after the war. He spent a lot of time on his own after the war, grieving on his own, crying himself to sleep at night, thinking of the people that had died. Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, his mum and dad. All, he felt, had died protecting him, and as far as Harry was concerned, it was his fault.<p>

Ron went back to Hogwarts for the year he missed, along with Hermione, Ron wanted to become an auror, and so did Harry, until two years ago, he found that he didn't want to fight anymore, and becoming an auror means exactly that, fighting bad guys and death eaters who were still out there somewhere wanting revenge on Harry for killing Voldemort.

But Harry didn't want to fight anymore, he had been fighting his whole life. Harry decided to become a healer.

* * *

><p>It was now two years since the war had ended and Harry was working at Hogwarts alongside Madam Pomfrey. Since he was eleven he had felt as though Hogwarts was his home and decided to ask Madam Pomfrey to take him on and train him. She had been only too delighted and went to ask Headmistress McGonagall who agreed without a moments thought and Harry had been there ever since.<p>

Madam Pomfrey had taught him all she knew and found it a lot better for her at having an extra pair of hands helping. It also meant that she could have a proper holiday and not have to worry about the students at school as she knew that they would be in safe hands with Harry.

Harry had felt a lot happier since coming back to Hogwarts, he no longer cried himself to sleep at night thinking of those that had died, he thought of them, yes, but no longer cried over them as he knew that that was not what they would have wanted, he moved on with his life. He still kept in touch with the weasley's although, not as often as he would have liked, he still felt uncomfortable around Ginny. He felt bad when he told her he didn't want to get back with her after the war, he tried to let her down gently by telling her that he changed, and he had. Ginny though, wouldn't give up, she continued to try and get him to notice her, that was until one day Harry got fed up with it and snapped, telling her that he was gay, not knowing that the rest of the weasley's were standing behind him. He quickly apologised and left. It took them a few months, but they came round to Harry being gay.

The reason Harry was a lot better than how he first was after the war was because of one particular person, they didn't see Harry as hero of the wizarding world, the boy who lived twice, or the chosen one. They saw him as just plain old Harry Potter and that was what Harry wanted. This person was none other than Draco Malfoy, the potions professor of Hogwarts. Draco treated Harry like anyone else and that's what helped him get to how he was now. Happy. On his nights off he would spend with Draco, helping him make potions for the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Harry was on his way down to the dungeons with some empty vials, wanting them to be refilled with certain potions. Not even bothering to knock, as he never had done before, Harry walked in and froze on the spot, Draco was pushed up against his desk in the arms of Theo Nott who had his lips glued to Draco's.<p>

Harry dropped the vials and the sound of the smash made Theo pull away from Draco, they both looked and Draco looked horrified to see Harry stood there, a single tear making it's way down his cheek. "Harry." Draco choked out, trying to get away from Theo. "This isn't what-"

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Harry interrupted and turned on his heel, quickly fleeing the room.

Draco rounded on Theo. "Why are you here?"

"I want you Draco."

"I don't want you." Draco snarled.

"Yes you do, you just don't know it yet."

"Get fucked Nott." Draco snapped before leaving the room in order to find Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry ran into his quarters and quickly stripped before stepping into the shower, the water hitting hard on his face, hiding his tears, Harry hung his head and just let the water cascade down his body, when he noticed his fingertips start to wrinkle, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips and moved into his room and froze for the second time that night as he saw Draco sat on his bed. "Harry let me explain what you saw back there."<p>

"There's no need to explain Draco, it's not as if we're together and you'd have to explain yourself." Harry, looking anywhere but at Draco's face, missed the hurt look in his eyes when Harry said they weren't together. "I know Harry but I want to." Draco sighed. "Nott has liked me for a while and I am always turning him down, I like Nott as a friend, but not as anything else. He came tonight to try again, I was standing staring down at my desk looking at some papers, I tend to switch off when he talks about how much he wants me because I'm not interested. I turn away from my desk to tell him to leave and he was right behind me. I opened my mouth to tell him to leave, but before my words came out he pressed his lips upon mine, I tried to push him away but he had a tight hold on me."

Harry didn't tear his eyes away from Draco's the whole time he was explaining to Harry and Harry saw nothing but truth in them. "Why are you explaining all of this to me Draco?"

"Because I want you, especially you, to know that I don't want him. There is only one person I want."

"Who?" Harry swallowed as he watched Draco stand up and walk up to him slowly. "You Harry. It's always been you." Seeing nothing but truth in Draco's eyes once again, Harry placed his hands on Draco's face and gently placed his lips upon Draco's.

Draco took control of the kiss and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, fisting his hands in Harry's wet hair as Harry began to undress him. Once naked, Draco took hold of Harry's towel and pulled it away from him leaving Harry standing there as naked as him.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's arms before taking hold of his hands, Draco stepped back a little and looked Harry up and down who blushed under Draco's gaze. "Gorgeous."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Me gorgeous? You must be mad."

Draco smirked. "Barking." he replied as he pulled Harry towards the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? **_:)


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling_**

**_Here's the second chapter._**

**_Warning: Rating has moved up from 'T' to 'M' because of this chapter._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Draco turned them both around and sat Harry down on the bed, putting his hand on Harry's chest, Draco pushed Harry, laying him down and knelt on the bed, making his way up to Harry who was smiling at him. "I want you Harry."<p>

"Then take me Draco."

Draco smirked and laid on top of Harry, losing his hands in Harry's hair as he placed his lips upon Harry's in a passionate kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and let his hands slide slowly down Draco's back before coming to a stop on his arse, where Harry gave it a little squeeze, making Draco moan.

Harry pulled away from Draco. "Oh. What did you just do?"

"Magically prepared you. I don't want to waste time preparing you, I want to be in you."

"Then why aren't you."

Draco reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, ready to enter Harry when Harry rolled them both over. "Harry what-?"

"Shh." Harry straddled Draco and sank down onto Draco's cock, moaning as he felt Draco's cock fill him. "Oh Harry." Draco moaned as he took hold of Harry's hips. Harry rested his hands flat against Draco's chest, the tips of his fingers running across his smooth chest as he began to lift himself up until only the head of Draco's cock was inside him before slamming back down, causing them both to groan out loud.

Harry started to bounce up and down on Draco's cock, getting faster and faster the more he felt Draco's fingers dig into his hips as he was thrusting up into Harry. Harry felt himself getting close and started to rock back and forth as he bounced harder on Draco's cock. "Oh Merlin Harry." Draco moaned as he threw his head back, emptying himself inside of Harry, he took hold of Harry's cock and started to pump it to help Harry cum, which he did, and exploded, covering Draco's stomach and chest with his cum.

Harry waved his hand over Draco, cleaning him up before dropping forward, burying his head into Draco's neck . "Wow Harry." Draco panted.

"Wow indeed."

After a few minutes of just laying there, Draco felt Harry begin to lick and nip his neck whilst clenching his muscles around Draco's cock that was starting to harden again. "You wanna go again? Already?"

"Yeah."

"You're insatiable."

"You will find Draco, that from now on, whenever I'm around you, I will be."

Draco chuckled and rolled them over. Harry riding him was arousing, but he wanted to see Harry withering underneath him.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that night and every morning since then, Harry had had to take a numbing potion unless he wanted to limp everywhere. He wasn't complaining though, he had Draco and that was all he was bothered about.<p>

"Has someone cast a permanent smiling charm on you?" Madam Pomfrey asked him one day.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because the only time you haven't got a smile on your face lately is when someone comes in with an injury."

"I'm just happy."

"It wouldn't because of a certain potions professor by any chance." she said with a small smile. "Might be."

The clock tower bell rang six times and Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. "You get off for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will fire call you if there is an emergency." Harry nodded and left the hospital wing.

He went straight to his rooms and went for a shower, he would see Draco later, he remembered Draco saying that he had some papers to mark tonight, so he would go to him later. After Harry showered and changed he took out his father's old map and started to watch it for a while. His eyes went straight to Draco's name who appeared to be sitting in his room. Harry smiled down at the name until something caught his eye, a new name had appeared on the map that had just entered the castle and was slowly making it's way down to the dungeons. Theo Nott.

Harry quickly chucked some floo powder into the fire and said. "Draco Malfoy's quarters."

* * *

><p>Draco who was marking papers, looked up when he heard his fire spring to life and watched as Harry tumbled out of it. "Harry? I didn't think you was coming until later."<p>

Instead of answering Draco, Harry walked up to him, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of his seat and dragged him into the potions classroom, stopping when he reached Draco's desk. "Harry, what-?"

Harry let go of Draco and swept everything from Draco's desk on to the floor before turning to face Draco. Harry kicked off his shoes and and undone his trousers and pulled them down and took them off, along with his boxers shorts and socks, tossing them over his shoulder, he ripped his shirt open, ignoring the buttons that flew in all directions, took it off and chucked that in the same direction as his trousers.

Harry smiled at the way Draco was just standing there, staring at him. He ripped Draco's shirt off the same way as he did his and it soon joined his clothing on the floor. He pulled Draco into a heated Kiss as he started to undo Draco's trousers, he pulled them down and pulled back from Draco and sat on his desk. "I want you Draco. Now."

Draco opened one of his drawers in his best to get some lube as his wand was still in his room, but Harry stopped him. "No Draco. I want you in me now."

Deciding to ask Harry later what bought this on, he pushed Harry onto his back and gripped Harry's hips as he slowly entered Harry. "Merlin Harry, you're tight."

"Move Draco."

"Hold on."

Harry lifted his arms up above his head and gripped the edge of the desk whilst wrapping his legs around Draco. As soon as Harry did this, Draco rested his hands on the desk as he started to pound into Harry, making the desk, shake and creak. "Oh harder Draco."

Draco picked up his pace, removing one hand from the desktop to wrap it around Harry's erection. With Draco groaning and Harry moaning, neither noticed the door to the potions classroom open and see Theo Nott stood there, watching the scene that was in front of him on the desk that looked as though it was about to collapse.

"Oh Draco I'm cumming." Harry moaned aloud.

"Me too. Cum with me Harry." Draco shouted Harry's name as he came, spilling all into Harry who followed Draco, shouting his name and arching his back off the desk. Harry opened his eyes and saw an upside down Theo Nott standing in the door way looking furious. Harry inwardly smiled. _Perhaps this will show you that Draco is mine and not yours and never will be._ Harry thought. "Draco, company."

Draco looked up and saw Theo stood there. "I can see that I've come at a bad time." he said through gritted teeth. "Whereas me and Draco came at the perfect time." Theo turned around and slammed the door behind him. Harry smiled and sat up, looking at Draco who was looking right back at Harry with an arched eyebrow. "Something tells me you knew he was on his way and set this up."

"I knew. I saw him enter the castle and head in this direction on my map."

"So you flooed down here, marched us into this room and stripped us both naked, knowing he would see us because he would have to walk through here to get to my rooms?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because maybe now he will know that you are mine and will stop bothering you."

Draco chuckled and slipped out of Harry, pulling him to his feet. "It's no wonder I love you."

"I love you too." Harry took Draco's hand and started to lead him towards his rooms. "Come on, lets go and have more sex in your bed, your desk is way to uncomfortable." Draco chuckled and allowed Harry to pull him into his rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_Review? :)_ **


End file.
